


Unfortunate

by MizzyV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Relationship, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzyV/pseuds/MizzyV
Summary: Vanitas and Ventus are poison for each other. The worst possible relationship that could have ever come to be.





	1. Chapter 1

The phone buzzed. Vanitas grumbled and rolled over, ignoring the sound. Soon enough the call ended, but the silence that followed lasted for all of three whole seconds before the phone went off again. Vanitas groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. When the phone rang for the third time Vanitas finally got up with another groan and threw his pillow across the room, furiously grabbing up the phone and pressing the answer button.

 _“Where are you?”_ came the voice on the other end.

“Hello to you too Ventus,” Vanitas answered dryly.

 _“You said you’d be here, but I don’t see you anywhere! Where are you?”_ Ventus asked again.

Vanitas grumbled before answering, “I’m in my bed having a rather relaxing nap that you just interrupted.”

_“What?! You didn’t even get out of bed? You’ve got to be kidding me. Here I am looking like an idiot waiting for my no good “boyfriend” and he hasn’t even gotten up!”_

“Well sorry to ruin your oh so important public image, _Ventus._ I forgot, okay?”

_“You forgot.”_

There was a moment of silence. Then the line hung up.

Vanitas sighed debating whether to get up or just stay in bed. After a moment passed he decided to just ask Ventus himself. Even though he didn’t know why the other was making such a big deal out of a little party his friends threw that he could have just gone to alone no problem. In fact that was exactly what had happened anyway wasn’t it?

He sent the text.

_Should I come?_

After about a minute the reply came.

_No_

Short and sweet, huh?

Vanitas sighed and decided to get out of bed anyway. He checked the time. It was past noon. Shit. His sleeping schedule was messed up.

After brushing his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast? Lunch?

He vaguely reminded himself that he had no classes to attend until tomorrow so he could relax for the rest of the day.

As we sat at his kitchen table with a plate of bacon and eggs, his mind wandered back to Ventus. He really had forgotten to set an alarm to be on time for the party so this time – _this time –_ it wasn’t entirely his fault, right? Right.

Still he should probably at least get something as a sorry gift. Thinking this, Vanitas sat at his laptop for the next few hours until the doorbell rang.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see no other than Ventus standing there.

“Thought you had a party to get to,” Vanitas commented, stepping aside to let him in.

“I wanted you to be there. I wanted you to meet Aqua and Terra,” Ventus replied roughly.

“Jeez what’s the big deal about two measly friends of yours?”

At that Ventus turned on Vanitas angrily, “those two are my best friends! They’ve been with me through everything in my life! Which is more than can be said about you.”

At that Vanitas growled, “I told you I forgot okay? People forget things sometimes, _sorry_ ,” although the apology didn’t sound genuine in the least.

“You’re my _boyfriend_ Vanitas! My _boyfriend_ is _supposed_ to meet my other friends! Especially my best friends!”

“Oh, is that all I am then? A milestone for you to complete? You got a list you’re checking off, too?”

The unspoken _yes_ hung in the air for a hot second before Ventus groaned in frustration and put his hands to his hair pulling as if the pain would comfort him somehow.

Vanitas sighed, “look I’m sorry ok?”

Even though it still didn’t feel sincere, Ventus stopped to look at him anyway. Vanitas closed the distance and cupped his chin with his hand. Ventus allowed it as he pulled him into a kiss and they both knew that would be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them were lounging on a couch watching a movie. Vanitas was sitting straight while Ventus had his legs in Vanitas’s lap. Sitting close together just like good boyfriends are supposed to do.

Vanitas sighed. It felt like their relationship was just an imitation of a proper couple. No scratch that, that’s exactly what it was. Both of them grasping for straws for some semblance of a relationship that they both couldn’t separate themselves from.

Ventus liked to push his buttons and Vanitas got a thrill from egging him on. Even now Vanitas was considering starting a fight just to make things interesting. Luckily he knew exactly what to say and do.

“You said you were going out tomorrow right?”

“Mmmn,” Ventus replied.

“Stay with me instead. Stay tonight and tomorrow,” Vanitas tried.

Ventus furrowed his brows. “I wanted to go out tomorrow, though.”

“Well, don’t, idiot,” that should do it. And maybe Ventus was feeling in the fighting mood too because he riled up a little quick this time.

“Hey, I told you not to call me that! And you can’t just tell me what to do! I’m leaving tomorrow and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Oh he’d chosen his words wisely. Vanitas hated being told that he didn’t have control over a situation and Ventus knew it.

Vanitas shoved Ventus’s legs of his lap, “listen _idiot_ , when I tell you to do something you do it. Isn’t that what good boyfriends do?” _Check_.

“Good boyfriends don’t control the other’s life! I’m sick of you telling me what to do! This isn’t the first time!” And he was right. Vanitas had made it a habit to boss the other around as much as possible.

“Maybe that’s because you should listen to me!”

“What because you’re _always right_?”

That cut Vanitas. Not as deep as Ventus could do and had done before but it pushed the right buttons because Vanitas knew he was a narcissist and was damn proud of it. He didn’t like being criticized in that regard because well, he was always right.

“ _Yes,”_ he answered, “I’m right. All I’m asking is that you spend a day with me is that so much to ask? You’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to care.”

Ventus huffed, “I- I do care! I just-“

“Just think that other things are so much more important than your own _boyfriend_ yeah I get it.”

“Argh!” Ventus’s hands were in his hair, as he gave a frustrated sound.

With that, Ventus stormed out of the house and left Vanitas sitting on the couch alone as he heard Ventus’s car roar to life and drive out of the driveway. He listened until he couldn’t hear the car anymore before sighing and leaning his head back, rubbing his temples.


	3. Chapter 3

They lay together in Vanitas’s bed. Ventus had come over for the night and although nothing usually happened between them whenever they lay together – except when they felt like it should – they had little other option than sharing the bed. Making Ventus sleep on the floor on a futon just didn’t feel right considering they were in a relationship. And in the end it was all about what felt right, so they slept together.

Vanitas had his hand in Ventus’s hair and Ventus’s hand was on Vanitas’s chest. Ventus hummed and snuggled closer.

Eventually the silence got awkward so Vanitas spoke first.

“You know, I’ve never really told you about my past…”

Ventus hummed again, “do you want to?” As if that had ever mattered.

Vanitas sighed, “I’ve never told much of anyone about it.”

Ventus shifted, “then tell me,” he challenged.

“Well, it’s not much of a past anyway. Jumping from foster home to foster home, never remembering the last place very well.”

“Why not?”

“Like I said, it wasn’t much. I don’t think in all that time…” Vanitas hesitated before sighing again, “anyone really cared for me or loved me, you know?”

“I love you.” Lie.

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t know how to love either.”

“You love me.” Lie.

“Do I?” And at that it seemed like the world froze. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever until Ventus laughed an airy and emotionless laugh.

“Of course you do,” because if they didn’t love each other, what did they have?

Vanitas resigned, “of course I do,” and snuggled in closer to Ventus.

This was why they needed each other. And this was why they were poison to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

“You won’t even let me help you!”

“Because I’m not some broken toy that needs to be fixed, Ventus!”

This was, needless to say a common occurrence for the two. They fought all the time and this would just be one of many.

Vanitas knew he was lying. He knew that the main reason he’d agreed to this relationship was because he’d felt broken and had desperately wanted to reach out for someone to fix him. But he didn’t want to be easy – that was pathetic – no, he wanted to make whoever the other unfortunate soul was fight for him. He wanted to feel that validation – that rush – and Ventus was just the one to rise up to the occasion.

Ventus wanted to be the hero of his own little story. Reaching out to a poor soul and mending the broken pieces. He wanted to fix Vanitas but he didn’t even know what he was doing, not that it mattered how good he was. This was their little dance, letting Ventus in enough for him to feel like he was doing something good but pushing him back enough to make him have to fight for it. After all, Ventus didn’t want it to be an easy victory either.

And so they fought, back and forth until one of them left in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a new boy in school and Vanitas had his eyes on him. Not because he was interested, no, he just wanted to make Ventus jealous. After all, what better way to make someone fight for you than by adding a little competition? So he made friends with the new kid, Ephemer his name was, and made sure to get close to him in front of Ventus. Whenever Ventus was near he would sling his arm around Ephemer’s shoulders and talk loudly about how good of friends they were.

Eventually Ventus cornered him, “I know what you’re doing Vanitas, and I want you to stop.”

Vanitas scoffed, “and what exactly is it this time?”

“You’ve been getting so friendly with Ephemer, I know you’re doing it on purpose!”

“What, so I’m not allowed to have friends now?”

“You know what I mean!” Ventus cried. “I’m your boyfriend, not him! Don’t treat him like he is!”

“What’s the big deal about it anyway? It’s not like I’d care if you suddenly started fucking Terra.”

_Slap_

Vanitas didn’t see Ventus for the rest of the day after that.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late night and Vanitas was coming home earlier than he’d planned. He knew that Ventus might’ve come to his place for the night. He’d gotten a text earlier from the other saying that he might, and Ventus had a key so he could’ve just let himself in.

Vanitas opened his door and entered his home to hear strange sounds that almost sounded like… grunting? Following the sound, he opened his bedroom to the most shocking sight he’d seen in his life.

“…Ventus?”

There was Ventus, on his bed… under Terra.

Ventus and Terra both looked up in shock.

“Vanitas! You… You weren’t supposed to be back yet…”

But Vanitas was already out the door. The one person who he’d wanted to pay attention to him the most was… with… someone else. What was he to do now? He didn’t know, and so he ran and ran until he reached the local bus station. He didn’t know if Ventus had even tried to follow him and he didn’t know if he cared. Yet, he soon got his answer as Ventus’s voice rang out from behind him.

“Vanitas!”

Ventus finally caught up, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Vanitas just shoved his hands in his pockets and waited silently.

Ventus eventually regained his breath and was silent for a moment before speaking up.

“Vanitas… I think we should break up.” And Vanitas’s world crashed for the second time that day.

He choked on his words, “wh-what?”

“We’re just… we’re obviously not good for each other, we keep bringing each other down. I think it’s best if we both go our separate ways and maybe find someone else.”

“What, like you _‘found’_ Terra?”

Ventus flinched. “I… I know I was wrong to do what I did and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back. But that just proves that we aren’t right for each other.”

Vanitas was silent for a moment before, “fine.” And that was all he said before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following me while I indulged myself in this little story! Goodbye!


End file.
